Talk:GC Episode 32: Collapse of the Dragon Empire Branch/@comment-24391026-20160523002218/@comment-24077010-20160523071719
I am much surprised seeing a comment this long that totally bombarder my screen :P but seriously though, touche Paragraph one, is it all about editors making long summary before the actual episode is even released? By the looks of it, it's more likely to be like so :o welph it's quite skippable since most of us these days are too lazy to read. We have the freedom of speech yet freedom has limits so at the point that sometimes I see eps withh summary like a novel long type ( I feel guilty cuz I've done it several times too :P). So I'm really surpprise that I get to see another one type what's on his mind like he is writing a book and its much an effort and its actually good. The more I read about your statement, the more it gets interesting like woah. True that the director of the G series really put on so much effort even before the G-series started. I mean that would explain Chrono's luck-sack and great power of imagination which really brings us at the point that Chrono is non other than a vessel of a mysterious interdimensional dragon which also brought Chrono to his point of losing every bits of his memories and causing him to have a horrible childhood. That's why everything is connected from the beginning though season one was non other than a real life plot-less shenanigans but nontheless, This season is a perfect dramatic reality which pushes chrono to go back to vanguard though his father didn't want him t get involved. ' like Hoenn said, losing is the nature of a character in vanguard to advance more nd get stronger like Aichi's plot in the original series. This season was rather a luck-sack adventures of chrono and gang but after season one, this series went darker, By means of darker, it is almost an inch close to yugioh's original series plot which is dark af. Sure Shouma has the equipment to cuse Luna to be hypnotized. The company WILL destroy. I'm sensing a Lelouch vi Britannia feel in this season with destruction for creation in all. What's more evil is that Shouma has a very suspecting motive menacing than Ryuzu's ideal and goals. Possible that Shouma might become a greater ego or rather a salty character in the process( though he is before but even more). Pus mamoru has been a relevant character though he didn't done mush alot this series though he does have a good repution in vanguard. Good that you also appreciate it though I'm quite too interested cuz his flashback was meaningful and the impact was there but the side effect of so is hyping those who''ve witnessed it. Good that darkness has been introduced but Taiten has the upper hand + blaze. And we barely saw a too epic match IMO though since the fight lack more harsh words from mamoru and we only saw an Enishi concealing his emotions ish yet has been let out to express the way he felt on what went wrong with him... ' that we get to see an on-screen epic win from mamoru and sad that darkness hasn't been its very best. True but it fits the scenario rather than the introductory of the Legend Deck 1 and 2 and still got lost at the very end. It feels really of but unlike this ep's fight, we get to see a realistic plot and not like season 4 which all protag looses fist then gets a revenge match for the win. I mean it could've been tokoha who could've executed that same plot same goes to shion and kamui again. But building up her raging spirit and avenging his big brother from dwelling a grim reminder done by the two closest girl friends which she had a strong emotional connection with only wiped the people she cares the most that left her blaming herself for not protecting her only brother. ' There was still a survival chance for Ibuki since he has the physics and has executed alot of stunts so Id'd say its his experience sir o3o but I'm not assuming that he'd live from there. It was like a 50~50 chance since 1: Dragonic Overlord's statue was pointy enough to impale him 2: He barely block buffalo's punch though landing on his back seems not the safest way to survive yet we've seen alot of anime characters gets a really strong punch, landing on his/her back, still alive. As for Mamoru, we've saw him get punched at the back. Seems logical since our spinal cord is at the back and if ny extreme impact has been receive can cause severe injuries like coma or worse, death. ' like what you and I said lel. It's all part of the plot then after everything has been resolved in chrono's way or rather a miracle which may return Luna, Am's parents gets healed same for Mamoru, any other injured or deeased characters will also do and as for Chrono, he might get a chance to remeet with his father to settle things up the way they did before or so. Plus a training or body-switch process? who knows. Welp had to say I've overdone it-ish but I really like what you said.